Catheters are used to treat many different types of medical conditions and typically include an elongated shaft that is inserted into and through a passageway or lumen of the body. Catheters, and in particular intermittent catheters, are commonly used by those who suffer from various abnormalities of the urinary system, such as urinary incontinence. With the advent of intermittent catheters, individuals with urinary system abnormalities can self-insert and self-remove intermittent catheters several times a day. Such catheters typically include a shaft that is sufficiently flexible to navigate the curves of the urethra (especially catheters intended for male users), yet rigid enough to be pushed through the urethra without collapsing or buckling before an end of the catheter reaches the bladder.
Known self-catheterization systems may have any of a number of disadvantages. For example, such systems may be large or otherwise inconvenient to transport multiples in one's pocket or on one's person or they may be difficult to use or dispose of after use. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a self-catheterization system that overcomes these possible disadvantages of known systems.